William (Comic Series)
William, also known by his moniker "King" William, is a main character first encountered in Issue 157 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a survivor living in and trusted member of The Kingdom. Following the death of their former leader, Ezekiel, William is urged to take the position as the de-facto leader of the community. Though reluctant, William agrees to the position and aids Rick Grimes' militia from within the community by supplying him with troops, much to the dismay of some of the other Kingdom residents. As a leader, William respects his people as they do him, but prefers general respect in place of the terminology set in place by Ezekiel in the past. He refuses to be called "good sir" and treats his people equally and respectfully. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about William's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse The Whisperer War William is seen arguing with Zachary about how many troops they should send to Alexandria to help with the war. Zachary argues that Rick didn't send help when their leader died, therefore they shouldn't send troops to Rick, however William says that Rick was Ezekiel's friend and it's what he would have wanted. Zachary urges William to lead the Kingdom, saying that people will demand it. William says that until that day comes, they will deal with the problems at hand. He is then seen rethinking the situation. Later, as William sits on the primary throne with Zachary nearby, he relieves another member of the community after hearing a status regarding patrol. Zachary asks what the point is, and when William asks for clarification, Zachary responds with why William is bothering to check on patrols when the best of their soldiers have already been sent to fight alongside Rick. William tells Zachary to leave, and the man says he will regret his decisions, but William denies this. William attacks and threatens Zachary telling him he will do anything to keep The Kingdom safe including killing him. Later, when patrolling, Taylor approaches William, greeting him with "good sir" and asking him what he's doing outside. William tells him to knock the "good sir" shit off and tells him he's patrolling, saying "we could all do well to keep watch when we can". Relationships Ezekiel Though they are never seen interacting, William is shown to have a great amount of respect for Ezekiel. He makes his decisions with Ezekiel's wishes in mind. His thought process revolves around what Ezekiel would have done. Zachary William and Zachary's relationship is not explored in depth, however Zachary seems to respect William as evident by his desire to see William lead. He is mad when William refuses, arguing that Rick is sending the person who broke Ezekiel's heart to lead them. This causes William to rethink the situation. Later, Zachary is seen by his side while William has sent out troops to aid in the battle against The Whisperers, as well as check on patrol statuses around the community, implying that William trusts Zachary enough to allow him to be an adviser to him. William later surprises Zachary and pulls a knife to his throat. He says that he isn't fucking around and sent his soldiers to Rick for the good of the Kingdom. He warns Zachary never to threaten him again. Rick Grimes Though never seen interacting on screen, it is implied that Rick knows of Williams leadership and the two respect one another. William sends his best troops to fight alongside the militia, showing he is willing to help Rick in his battle and that he trusts what he is hoping to achieve. Appearances Comic Series Volume 27: The Whisperer War *Issue 157 *Issue 158 *Issue 159 *Issue 160 *Issue 161 *Issue 162 Category:The Kingdom Category:Alive Category:Comics Category:Leaders